The present invention provides certain improvements in microelectronic component testing. More particularly, the present invention provides probe cards of the type that may be used in testing microelectronic components. These probe cards are not limited to microelectronic component testing, though, and have utility in a variety of other applications, as well.
The microelectronics industry is highly competitive and most microelectronics manufacturers are highly sensitive to quality and cost considerations. Most microelectronics manufacturers require that suppliers of microelectronic components test the performance of each microelectronic component before shipment to minimize the manufacturer's product losses. Microelectronics are commonly tested by establishing temporary electrical connections between a test system and electrical contacts on the microelectronic component.
One way of establishing a temporary electrical connection between the test system and the contacts on the microelectronic component employs a probe card carrying a plurality of probe pins. The probe pins are typically either a length of wire or a relatively complex spring-urged mechanism, e.g., POGO PINS, commercially available from Pogo Industries of Kansas City, Kans., USA. The probe pins are individually formed then inserted in a pin mounting plate in which an array of holes has been precisely machined. This is a fairly laborious, expensive process. The process becomes even more complex as microelectronic components move to progressively finer contact pitches, which require the probe pins to be spaced closer and closer to one another.